


call

by thetr1ckster



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, akeshu - Freeform, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetr1ckster/pseuds/thetr1ckster
Summary: “What are you doing right now?”“I’m laying in bed, talking to you. Why?”“Are you… comfortable?”“As comfortable as I can be on a mattress that’s propped up on a bunch of milk-crates,” He laughed, “Why do you ask?”“Akira,” He called him by his given name, his voice resembling a slight whine, “Please don’t make me say it.”-A late night phone-call from Goro Akechi.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 14
Kudos: 382





	call

**Author's Note:**

> "But r, you shouldn't be writing random fanfics right now. You should be working the next chapter of 'harmonia.'"
> 
> Me: haha shuake phone-sex fic go brrrrrrr

It became almost routine. Akira would go to bed every Saturday night and pretty much expect to be woken up by a random phone-call from one of his friends, asking to hang out on their day-off the next day.

So, when his cellphone began to vibrate on his stomach, he cracked one eye open and immediately brought the phone to his ear without looking at the caller-ID.

“Mmph… Hello…?” He answered sleepily.

“Ah, Kurusu. Did I catch you at a bad time?”

His eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting to hear Akechi’s voice on the other line. Especially not after a month of radio silence following what Akira personally referred to as their… _laundromat_ _incident_. Akira gulped and shook the memory from his head.

After a bit more thinking, Akira recalled all the mornings Akechi would approach him at the train station with bags under his eyes. He wasn’t a morning person. So, it shouldn’t really surprise him that he’d be up at 2 in the morning.

“N-No! I, uh…”

“You sound as though I woke you up. My apologies. I’ll leave you to your sleep—”

“No, it’s fine!” He interrupted; his voice far too loud for the hour. He reached out his hand as though Akechi were right in front of him, the way he usually did whenever Goro would quickly pay his tab and gather his belongings to leave as soon as Akira set foot in LeBlanc. The way he did when he didn’t want him to leave so soon.

Morgana’s ear twitched as he stirred awake at the foot of the bed. Akira winced, making a mental note to be more mindful of his volume, “What’s up? Is everything alright?” He spoke into the phone.

With tired eyes, Morgana looked up at him and mouthed, “ _Who is it?_ ”

Akira waved dismissively at the cat and kept his focus on the phone-call. Akechi had never contacted him this late in the night before. He wanted to make sure he gave him all his attention, just in case the matter was something important.

 _That’s what friends are for_ , he thought to himself, trying his best to repress the afterthought that reminded him that he wasn’t _nearly_ as attentive with all his other friends… or that he also has never frantically made-out with any of his other friends against a washing-machine at a public laundromat in Yongen-Jaya in a random fit of sexual tension.

They had been spending a quiet evening together at LeBlanc when Akechi accidentally spilled his cup of coffee all over his shirt. Akira rushed upstairs to grab him a dry shirt he could wear while his shirt spun in the washing machine at the nearby laundromat.

He gulped. There was something about the way Goro looked in his night shirt that clouded his judgement. The entire moment happened so fast. He hadn’t expected their bodies to surge toward each other, lips locking together in a heated kiss.

Looking back on the moment now, Akira wasn’t even sure how long it lasted, but when they finally came to their senses, Goro had babbled some random excuse and left quickly, never to be seen or heard from for an entire month. Akira glanced over at Goro’s shirt, which was draped over the couch in his attic. He wondered if Goro still had his shirt as well.

“Everything’s fine. There’s no need to worry. I was just…”

“Just what?”

“I guess you could say you were on my mind.”

“I was…?”

There was a pause, as though Akechi were pondering his next words. He could almost imagine him with a pensive hand on his chin, thinking.

“You recall our last encounter, correct?”

Akira blushed. It wasn’t like it was easy to forget. Instead of answering, he just cleared his throat.

Akechi took that as a ‘Yes’ and continued, “I apologize for neglecting to reach out to you since that night. You could say I was a bit embarrassed.”

“H-Hey, the phone works both ways,” Akira chuckled nervously, biting his lip. He clenched his eyes shut, internally kicking himself for acting so impulsively back then. His intention was never to embarrass him, he just… needed to taste him… to feel him.

“I suppose that _is_ true, but being your senior, I believe it to be my duty to take that step first.”

“We’re only one year apart,” He reminded him, “Plus, you’re calling me _now_. So, that’s all that matters, right?”

“…Right,” Akechi responded with a bit of an exhale on the tail end of the word. They went silent for a while before Akechi spoke again, “So, about what happened that evening… Considering we never really had the chance to speak on the matter, I just wanted to make sure…” He let out a frustrated sigh, clearly struggling to find the right words.

“If you’re wondering if I’m fine with what happened, I am.”

“Oh, good. I just wasn’t entirely sure…” He trailed off.

Akira’s eyes flickered toward Morgana, who was tilting his head in confusion, and chose his words very carefully, “I believe…” He cleared his throat, “you _knew_ that already.”

The line went silent once more, followed by the rustling of bed sheets on Akechi’s end. He must’ve been in bed already.

“I… I suppose I did… know that…” He swallowed audibly. Akira threw his arm over his eyes in embarrassment as he recalled the way he hoisted Akechi up onto the washing machine and desperately rutted against him. He had blatantly disregarded the fact that they were in public and they could have been caught in the act at any time. In that moment, he almost didn’t care who witnessed it.

“If you called to apologize, don’t, okay?”

“Th… That was only _part_ of the reason why I called.”

“What was the other reason?”

“Well, the other reason… depended on how you responded to the apology.”

Akira tucked his hand beneath his head and looked toward the plastic stars on his ceiling, “What do you mean?”

Yet another pause, “What are you doing right now?”

“I’m laying in bed, talking to you. Why?”

“Are you… comfortable?”

“As comfortable as I can be on a mattress that’s propped up on a bunch of milk-crates,” He laughed, “Why do you ask?”

“Akira,” He called him by his given name, his voice resembling a slight whine, “Please don’t make me say it.”

“Huh…?” Akira knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. The cogs in his brain began turning, then finally, his eyes widened, “Oh… Oh!”

Akechi sounded like he sighed a breath of relief, “So, now that we’re on the same page… Did I catch you at a bad time?”

Akira’s lips parted, mind suddenly scrambling, “Uh… Uh…! Hold on a second!” He spoke quickly into the phone, voice once again becoming louder, before he muted his microphone. _HolyshitholyshitholySHIT!_ He sat up and pointed to the very tired-looking Morgana at the foot of the bed, “You need to leave!”

The cat gaped at him, “What, why?!”

“Because I said so!” He opened his window and pointed out of it, “Go!”

“Wh-What’s going on?! Who are you even talking to?!”

Biting his lip, Akira shook his head, patience wearing thin already, “It’s none of your business, now get out! I’ll open the window back up when you can come back,” He leaned forward and grabbed Morgana by the sides, forcing him up to his feet and nudging him closer to the window.

Morgana hissed, “Get your hands off me, I know how to walk!” Akira released him and Morgana stretched before climbing onto the windowsill, “Jeez… You owe me for this.”

“Yeah, yeah… Get!” He rolled his eyes as Morgana leapt out the window onto LeBlanc’s awning, then down onto the pavement. He made sure he was far away enough before shutting the window once more.

Akira then turned his attention back to his room. He rose to his feet quickly and snatched the box of tissues he had on his workbench. He set them down on the shelf closest to his bed and sat back down.

He quickly fluffed his pillows behind him so that he could lay back at a bit of an incline. He quickly debated taking off his pajama pants but decided against it, opting for simply undoing the drawstring so that when it came time for it, it would be one less step.

Exhaling, Akira shook his limbs out, hyping himself up in his head. Finally, he laid back down and grabbed his phone once more, taking his microphone off mute and bringing the device to his ear.

“Well, hello there,” He greeted in a tone much lower than his usual voice.

Akechi giggled. Akira kicked his feet excitedly at the sound. _Cute_.

“I take it you’re prepared.”

“I wanted to make sure I gave you my undivided attention.”

“Is that so?” He asked teasingly.

“Of course, so… Tell me what’s on your mind,” He prompted, twirling the drawstring of his pajama pants in-between his fingers like a schoolgirl twirling her braids.

“In a broad sense, you are.”

“Be more specific.”

Akira could tell Akechi was smiling by the way he spoke, “I’ve been thinking a lot about what happened in that laundromat.”

“I have too.”

His voice became quieter as he confessed, “I’ve never been… kissed like that… or at all, for that matter.”

Raising his eyebrows, Akira was honestly surprised, “With all those loving fans around, I find that hard to believe.”

“Ugh,” Goro groaned, “Don’t remind me. None of those people care about who I really am. They all turn on me in an instant when I say something they don’t agree with.”

“But not me though,” He reminded him.

“You’re right. Not you,” He agreed, “We’re opposites in every way but still, I can’t deny,” A sigh, “that I am very attracted to you.”

“I am very attracted to you too, Goro.”

A staggered breath was released in Akira’s ear, “Can you say that again? My name?”

Akira held the microphone closer to his lips and whispered it like a secret, “Goro…”

He exhaled heavily, “No one’s ever called me by my name like that,” He could hear more rustling sheets on the other end, “I admit, I like how it sounds when you say it.”

“I guess, I’ll have to start calling you ‘Goro’ more often.”

“I’d…” He gulped, “like that,” A pause, “When we kissed that night, I was honestly surprised by how strong you were… you know, when you lifted me up onto that washing machine? Do you exercise?”

“Sometimes,” Akira answered simply.

“I suppose it’s hard to tell how muscular a person is when they’re always fully clothed around you.”

“I could always send you a picture. Would you like that?”

“Only if it’s not too much trouble.”

“No, of course not. Give me a second,” He set the phone down on the bed briefly before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. He opened the camera app and angled the camera in a way that his entire torso was visible. Luckily, the streetlights outside were bright enough to outline the curves of his body.

Once he got the shot, he exited the app to open their text chat. Attaching the photo to an outgoing message, he hit send and brought the phone back up to his ear just in time to hear Goro gasp.

“Did you get it?” He asked.

“Yes… You’re far more toned than I expected.”

Akira licked his lips and laid back down comfortably, “Do you think I could see you?”

“Y… Yes, give me a moment.”

He could hear shuffling, and within a minute, his phone buzzed with an incoming picture message. He opened it, mouth going dry at the sight of Goro in front of his bathroom mirror.

 _Welp_ , there was his shirt.

Goro had been hoisting his shirt up to reveal his abdomen and a hint of his chest. His pajama pants hung low on his hips. He could see a trail of light hair trailing down from his belly button before disappearing beneath his waistband. The sink he stood in front of covered up where his eyes longed to see the most.

“Christ…” He rasped.

He heard a few footsteps followed by the creaking of a mattress, presumably from Goro settling back down on his bed, “I apologize for the dirty mirror, but my bathroom has better lighting than my bedroom.”

“That… That’s my shirt,” He swallowed, struggling to tear his eyes away from the photo. His toes curled, then uncurled.

“I hope you don’t mind. It’s quite comfortable.”

Of course, he didn’t mind. How Goro looked in his shirt was what got them into that mess in the first place one month ago.

“Yeah, no, I don’t mind. You can keep it, if you want.”

“Are you sure? I can wash it and bring it back—”

“N-No, you look a lot better in it than I do. That picture is…” He took a deep breath, “great.”

“Well, I really appreciate it,” He could hear him smiling, “Also, I’m glad you enjoyed it. I do a bit of exercising here and there as well.”

He finally managed to look away from the photo and brought the phone back up to his ear to hear him better, “Do you think you’d be able to lift me up?”

“Probably, but I’m more of a man of endurance.”

“…You don’t say.”

“Yes, once I get started on a physical activity, I could keep going for hours. Well… Given I pace myself…”

Akira’s face burned red, “I’ll… have to keep that in mind.”

“I’d hope so. You know very well just how competitive I can be. It wouldn’t be any fun if I won against you so easily.”

While his phrasing feigned innocence, Akira wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what he meant as he spoke those words directly into his ear with that infuriatingly pleasant tone of his. He bit his lip.

“Goro, I—”

“Again.”

“Goro…”

The way Goro moaned sent shock waves throughout his entire body, “Mmm… Yes?”

“Take off your shirt for me.”

He heard fabric shifting on the other line, followed by his voice, “Alright.”

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yes…”

“I want you to run your fingers down your chest, all the way down until you reach the waistband of your pants. Lightly, just barely grazing your fingertips over your skin… just enough to raise goosebumps,” Akira heard a stuttered sigh, “Are you doing it?”

“Yes,” He breathed again.

Akira hooked his thumb beneath the waistband of his own pajama pants, flicking his tongue over his bottom teeth.

“I wish I could kiss you again.”

“Mmph,” Goro whined.

“I’d kiss from your lips, right down to your neck. I’d make sure to find a spot where you’re the most sensitive and bite down until your back is arching against the bed.”

“Would you leave marks?”

“Where would you want them?”

“How about… right under where the collar of my shirt usually sits?”

Akira raised his brow, “Are you sure? What if someone saw you with it?”

He heard a scoff, “So, what? You were fine with grinding against me on a public washing machine but _now_ you’re worrying about me getting caught with a hickey?”

Shrugging, Akira responded, “With all those TV appearances, I figured you’d care more.”

“I grow tired of the pleasant facade I put up whenever I appear on television,” His tone was more cynical than Akira was used to, certainly not an unwelcome change.

“You’d just love to go wild, huh?”

A sharp inhale, “ _God_ , yes.”

“I can just imagine you, uniform a mess, hair all over the place, panting like an animal.”

“Akira…” He sighed.

“Will you show me who you really are?”

There was a pause, “That depends. Tell me what you’d do after marking me.”

Akira rolled his eyes but obliged anyways, “I’d lick down your chest, over your stomach, and just kiss your hips. And I’d just keep doing that until you’re just dying for me to go further. You want that, don’t you?”

Goro swallowed, “Y… Yes.”

“Ask.”

“Will you touch me?”

Smiling, Akira licked his teeth. If he sounded like that, how could he refuse?

“Take off your pants. Tell me when you’re ready.”

A long pause. He heard more fabric rustling, followed by a few other noises he couldn’t quite but his finger on. A drawer opening perhaps…? Finally, he heard Goro speak.

“Okay.”

“Good, now relax and spread your legs a little bit.”

“You first.”

Akira was taken aback for a moment, “Excuse me?”

“I vividly remember how… hard you were against me when we were kissing. I want you to join me,” It was quiet for a moment as Akira’s jaw hung open, “I know how much you want to.”

“I…”

“Are you ready yet?”

“H-Hold on…” He stammered before reaching down to pull off his pants, kicking them off the bed. The head of his erection laid against his stomach, aching to be touched.

“You’re hard already, aren’t you?”

“I… Y… Yes,” His cheeks were pink.

“If what I felt was correct, you’re quite well-endowed.”

Akira let out a breath of air he didn’t even know he was holding. This was not going where he initially thought it was… And he wasn’t opposed to it, “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“I hope it will,” Goro responded cockily, “Grab yourself.”

He followed his command, taking himself in his right hand with a sigh, “Ha…”

“Tighter. I don’t intend on going easy on you.”

His eyes fluttered shut as he did what he was told. This was certainly not going as he imagined. But the way butterflies swarmed in his stomach indicated that he liked this route far more than what his own mind had conjured up.

“Like it rough, huh?”

“Is that a problem?”

“Not at all.”

“Good… Now, stroke yourself, not too fast. Feel everywhere for me. It’d be my first time pleasuring another man, so I’d be curious as to how you’d like to be touched the most.”

He couldn’t stop the moan from slipping past his lips, “Goro…”

“My name sounds good on your tongue.”

“Ah...!” He hissed, clenching his eyes shut.

“I’m touching myself, you know... Right now, I’m paying particular attention to the head. That’s where I’m the most sensitive.”

Akira gasped at the bold declaration but let him continue. God, he could hear him talk like this all night.

“I’ve always wondered what it’d feel like to have someone’s mouth on me.”

Swallowing, Akira spoke, “I can do that for you. Fuck, I’d love to taste you… Take you deeper and deeper into my mouth until there’s nothing left of you to take.”

“Either you don’t think there’s much of me to take or you’re saying you don’t have a gag reflex,” He heard Goro smirk.

“The latter.”

“And you know that from experience?”

Akira eased up for just a moment, one eye open as he clarified, “Not with someone else. I’ve never done this kind of thing before. I’ve just been curious and… tested it.”

“What brought on that experiment?”

Blushing, Akira replied quietly, “…Porn…”

“I see, and do you watch pornography often?”

“Not as often anymore since I moved to Tokyo.”

“And what did you like to watch?”

“A… ngh… A little bit of everything. I’m pretty open-minded about this kind of thing…” He replied lamely, chuckling nervously, “What about you?”

“I’m not very into pornography, but I’ve fantasized about a variety of situations.”

“Tell me about one.”

He heard Goro swallow hard, “There’s this one… I tell my partner to blindfold me and I get down on my hands and knees. They give it to me. It’s hard and it’s raw and it’s fast but it’s never enough. I want it to hurt, to burn, I want to forget who I am, where we are, everything…”

Goro paused to breathe. Akira could fucking _hear_ how vigorously he was touching himself on the other line. He closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning around him.

“And I’m screaming ‘More! Harder! Faster!’ They’ve got me by the hair, pulling my head back as they give me what I want. I feel so… _full_. I’m drooling. I eventually release but I’m still not done. Like I need more.”

_Fucking hell…_

“How about… I shove your face into the mattress…? One of my hands has fistfuls of your hair in it, my other hand is scratching lines down your back.”

“Yeah…?” He asked, coaxing him to continue.

“Yeah, and I’m groaning and sweating and I’m so close to coming but I’m holding myself back because your pleasure is all that matters to me right now.”

A gasp sounded from his phone, “Who says you have to stop yourself on my behalf? I want to know what it’s like to be filled again… and again… and again, just feeling you fill me up,” He panted.

Akira could feel the heat sweltering around him. It was borderline unbearable, “Fuck, Goro, I had a tiny feeling you’d be fucking filthy in bed.”

“Ah… So, you’ve thought about me before.” It was less of a question and more of a statement.

“Couldn’t help it… You’re so fucking… _god_ …!”

He craned his neck and wiped the sweat from his forehead on the pillow beneath him. His curly dark hair stuck to his face.

“It’s strange… _ah_! Ever since we met,” He cleared his throat, “every single fantasy I’ve had has been about you. For as long as I can remember… it’s always been some random, faceless stranger… but then I met you,” He whimpered, “Now, you’re all I can see.”

Akira felt his heart tug in his chest, “I feel the same way. I can’t describe it…”

“Try. I want to hear one of your fantasies.”

He licked his lips and shrugged, “I don’t have any particular scene in mind, like you do. It’s just a lot of… moments: You riding me with my hands tied above my head… me coming on your face… jerking you off under the table at a restaurant on Central Street… or in a dressing room at a clothing store in Harajuku or something.”

Another moan slipped past Akechi’s lips.

“God, I’d love to hear that noise again.”

“I shouldn’t… I have neighbors.”

“I don’t care. If I were there… _ha_ … I’d make sure everyone in the _building_ knew how good you felt, your reputation be damned.”

Goro scoffed, “You would be bad for business.”

“I don’t care,” He repeated himself.

And just like that, he heard another moan from him, just like he wanted.

“A… Akira…” He whined.

“Are you getting close already?”

Akechi panted, “H… Ha… _Yes_ ,” Akira could hear his movements growing faster, “Will you come with me?”

Akira held himself tighter, stroking himself generously, “I’d fill you up as much as I can. God, I can only imagine what it feels like to have you squeezing around me…”

“You… You have to tell me… wh-when. You’ll tell me… won’t you?”

He nodded as though he could actually see him, “Of course, fuck… I’m almost there…”

They went silent for a few moments, apart from their heavy panting and moans. Akira could feel himself reeling. Behind his closed eyelids, he was all he saw.

_Goro. Goro, Goro, Goro. Goro!_

“Goro, I’m—”

“A-Akira, my _god_ …!”

Then, all he heard was groans of pleasure. He brought a quick hand up to hold the phone securely against his ear as he tilted his head back. His thighs trembled while ropes of come shot from his cock, splattering against his torso.

God, the things he would do to hear Goro’s moans without any additional feedback, to have him there right now.

When their groans finally ceased, all that was left was their heavy breathing. Akechi must’ve heard Akira eventually shift because he spoke, “W-Wait…! Before you… clean up…”

“Wha…”

“Let me see you. I want to see the mess you’ve made.”

“Okay, let me just…” And just like before, he opened his camera app, snapped a quick photo of his body and sent it over to him.

Almost instantaneously, a picture message came from him as well.

With his cock still in his hand, Goro had been lounging back on his bed, completely naked, abdomen covered in his own come. His legs were spread apart. Akira zoomed in, attempting to commit every one of his features to memory.

As he did so, his eyes landed on a hint of purple at the bottom of the photo.

“What’s that…? At the bottom?”

“Oh, uh…” He chuckled, “I hope you don’t mind but I had been playing with a new toy of mine.”

Akira gaped, “You mean you…”

“I apologize for omitting that fact from you.”

“C… Can I see it?”

He heard movement again. Then, within a moment, another picture message came in. This time, Goro was on his feet, bending over his bed, with the arm holding the phone extended back to take the photo. He could now vividly see the base of purple silicone jutting out of his ass. God, he looked so… _full_.

“My apologies for the shaky photo. It’s still on.”

“O-On…? You mean it…” _vibrates_. Akira couldn’t even finish his statement, mouth salivating at the idea of Goro over-stimulating himself while on the phone with him.

“It costed quite a bit of money so I’m glad it works as intended,” He spoke so nonchalantly, as though Akira wasn’t about to faint.

“You’re…”

“What is it?”

Akira swallowed, “When’s the next time you’re free?”

“Funny you should ask, I was actually planning on stopping by for a cup of coffee tomorrow evening, if that’s alright with you.”

“Y-Yeah,” Akira replied, flustered, “Of course! Sounds good!”

“Great! Then, I’ll see you tomorrow—”

“Wait!”

“Hm?”

His voice grew quiet as his cheeks tinted pink, “Thank you for calling… Goro.”

“Thank you for answering.”

And with that, the call ended. But just as Akira reached for the tissues once more, his phone vibrated. He answered without looking at his caller ID again.

“Gor—”

“Dude, you are _not_ gonna believe what movie is returning to theatres for one night only tomorrow! _The Cake Knight Rises_! Remember that one, we saw it last Spring? We _gotta_ go see it again!” Ryuji’s voice practically blared through his speakers.

Akira hung up without a second thought.


End file.
